The Dog Whisperer
by Rikkamaru
Summary: "I designed a program that can translate just about anything. I'm sure it can translate what Kiwi says into human speech. We just need a recording." The moral of this story: don't doubt a boy about his knowledge of his dog.


Don't own Code Lyoko.

As a note, this fic has nothing to do with any of the Confident in my Confidant fics. I just made this one for fun and thought it would be amusing to post.

Many of these ideas and plot bunnies were encouraged by Celestial Coffee-Can, so thank her as you read this!

The Dog Whisperer

* * *

><p>"Hey Ulrich, have you seen Kiwi?"<p>

Ulrich looked up and shot Odd an incredulous glance. "No. Did you really lose your dog in _our room_?"

Odd looked away. "…No."

Ulrich sighed. "Right. Well, where is he?"

"…I don't know." Odd cupped his hands around his mouth and called his dog. "Kiwi! Where are you, silly dog?"

A bark that was impossible to pinpoint answered him, but the dog didn't appear. Odd didn't seem surprised he didn't appear, either. "No; I don't want to play this game, Kiwi." A whine came next, still impossible to find. Odd sighed and looked down as if agreeing to a child's plea. "Fine, fine, I'll play."

With a rather confused Ulrich watching, Odd began looking around and picking up stuff, essentially searching for his dog. With Odd's attention diverted, his roommate subtly picked up the blonde's camera which had been accidentally turned on and thrown onto the brunette's bed and began videotaping the search.

"Come on Kiwi, you aren't six months old anymore; you're two and you need to start acting it." A bark-growl appeared from no where and Odd scowled before shrugging. "I guess you have a point there. But I'm the human; I'm _allowed_ to be immature." A whine sound next. "Yeah, I guess I see your point there. On another note, I have a question for you, Kiwi. Do you know what ghosts say?" Another whine. "Boo!" With that exclamation, Odd tackled a pile of his clothes, which yelped and started barking happily.

Odd triumphantly pulled Kiwi out of the clothes and the puppy barked and licked his master's face eagerly. Odd laughed and put the puppy down, but Kiwi just jumped on him and made him fall. The dog the returned to licking his face and Odd continued to laugh, Ulrich still recording them with a smile on his face. "Alright, alright Kiwi! I give, I give!"

Odd stood up again, and Ulrich hastily hid the camera and shot his friend a grin. "Talking to Kiwi?"

Odd grinned back and wiped the dog slobber off his face. "You know it. Are we gonna head out and see the others now?" At Ulrich's nod the blonde happily hopped up and went to the door, not noticing that his friend had stashed the recorder into his pocket. The brunette caught up with the other, and the two kept walking until they found the ledge they usually meet their friends at. Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi were all already there, and they greeted the late arrivals.

"What took you guys so long?" Yumi asked. Ulrich blushed a little and elbowed his friend in the side.

"Odd here freaked out and lost his dog in our room. Then he had to find him."

Odd raised his hands defensively. "It's not _all_ my fault! Kiwi wanted to play hide and seek! He would've sulked for _days_ if I didn't play!"

Yumi raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

Yumi shook her head at him. "That's sad Odd. You shouldn't blame your skewed sense of priorities on your dog just because he can't defend himself."

Odd seemed to grow angry and he started to retort but closed his mouth. He turned away from them with a huff and started to walk off. Ulrich's eyes widened and started to follow the blonde. "Odd! Where are you –?"

"I'd rather deal with Kiwi than you guys right now! Sorry Ulrich, but I'm too angry to talk normally right now. I'll see you guys later."

The other four watched as Odd walked away when Jeremie remembered something. "Oh, we can find out if what Odd said was true!"

The three other people stared at the remaining blonde confused, until Aelita spoke for all of them. "What do you mean, Jeremie?"

The bespectacled boy smiled proudly and pulled out his laptop. "I designed a program that can translate just about anything. I'm sure it can translate what Kiwi says into human speech. We just need a recording."

"I have that." Now Ulrich was subject to incredulous stares and he blushed at the before pulling out the recorder. "When Odd started searching for Kiwi, I thought it would be fun to record it."

"That's perfect!" Jeremie immediately snatched the camera and plugged it in. He immediately began typing something, and the video feed appeared. "Okay, you'll hear Odd and a computer voice talking. The computer voice is the translation for what Kiwi is saying." He pushed play and the four all listened in.

"_Kiwi! Where are you, silly dog?"_ Ulrich and Yumi smirked at Odd's voice.

"_Seek me!"_ The robotic voice said this in a happy way, and the four stared as the scene continued.

"_No; I don't want to play this game, Kiwi."_

"_Wanna play with Master!"_

_Odd sighed. "Fine, fine, I'll play."_

Now the camera was where they could see Odd looking for his dog, his face a mixture of amused and weary.

"_Come on Kiwi, you aren't six months old anymore; you're two and you need to start acting it."_

"_You're immature too!"_

_Odd scowled before shrugging. "I guess you have a point there. But I'm the human; I'm _allowed _to be immature."_

"_Not fair!"_

"_Yeah, I guess I see your point there. On another note, I have a question for you, Kiwi. Do you know what ghosts say?"_

"_What they say, Master?"_

"_Boo!" With that exclamation, Odd tackled a pile of his clothes, which yelped and started barking happily._

"_Master find me! Master find me!"_

_Odd triumphantly pulled Kiwi out of the clothes and the puppy barked and licked his master's face eagerly. __"Love you, Master!"_

_Odd laughed and put the puppy down, but Kiwi just jumped on him and made him fall. The dog the returned to licking his face and Odd continued to laugh, Ulrich still recording them with a smile on his face. "Alright, alright Kiwi! I give, I give!"_

Jeremie stopped the video, but the four continued to stare blankly at the screen.

"So…Odd really…"

"Talks to…his dog?"

"Looks like it." Jeremie said, sounding just as fascinated with that as Yumi and Ulrich did. "We should do another test run. Without Odd knowing, of course."

"How?" Yumi looked at them, and it appeared that she felt rather guilty of accusing Odd earlier. "He's mad at me for saying that stuff."

"That's actually a good reason to go to the room." The others turned to look at Ulrich, who still looked rather baffled. "We can go to apologize to Odd."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go, guys!" Aelita grabbed Jeremie's hand, who grabbed his laptop. Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other before racing after them.

When they reached Odd and Ulrich's room, they hesitated before walking in. Odd was lying on his bed, eyes closed and headphones over his ears. They could tell he wasn't sleeping because his left hand was keeping a steady beat against his leg while his right hand was resting against his stomach, tapping small rhythms every so often. Kiwi was curled up on his right side and, when they entered, he looked up and barked a little.

While Odd didn't hear it due to his noise-canceling headphones, the translator on Jeremie's laptop did. _"What do you want?"_

Aelita stepped forward. "We wish to speak with Odd."

Kiwi paused, looked at his master, then turned to them again and let out a series of growls and barks. _"Why? You make Master upset. You a bad pack."_

All four of them looked confused and Jeremie sighed. "Must be a small glitch in the translator."

Kiwi ignored them and nudged Odd's right hand, making it still. Slowly, violet eyes opened and stared at the other humans in the room. Odd scowled for a second then sighed and took the headphones off. "What is it now?"

Yumi stepped up and bowed her head slightly, not out of regret but out of acknowledgement of a mistake. "I'm sorry I said that, Odd. I didn't mean to make you upset."

Odd was quiet for a moment before smiling at her. "It's fine; not everyone understands that Kiwi comes first in my life. Isn't that right, my diggety dog?"

Kiwi barked happily and jumped onto Odd's lap. _"You first too, Master!"_

"Aw, aren't you sweet. Well, I'll see you later, Kiwi. It looks like I _am_ going outside for a bit."

Kiwi whined but licked Odd's face and got off. _"Take me later, Master?"_

"You know I will. Come on guys; let's get a Frisbee or something!"

The other four still gave each other confused looks and followed the happy blonde, listening as Kiwi barked a, _"Goodbye, Master!"_ behind them. Maybe it was best that they didn't talk about this.

It was really too confusing to do anything else.

* * *

><p>If anything inspired this, it was a line from Ostracized. The line was, "Though none of the humans (except Master, who was always an exception among humans)..."<p>

Please review.

Ja ne!


End file.
